Angel of the Desert
by NoiNoi
Summary: Naruto became Gaara's playmate when they were younger. He had always viewed Gaara as a brother and a best friend, however, Gaara thinks differently. Our poor oblivious Naruto is going to get an arousing awakening. To be revised and change of character.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by Random Dispatcher's story, **Snakes and Sand**.

Thank you for reviewing!

And yeah, I'm going through all of my first three chapters and changing them. Sorry, I know I made a lot of changes to my story, but I kept coming up with new ideas and stuff, so yeah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Demon Known as Gaara**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This story began in the desert country known as Kaze no Kune (1). It's a typical night in the desert, with a vast clear sky and a moon glowing eerily upon the sand dunes. Tonight, however, a furious sand storm is raging upon the desolate landscape. As we go in deeper into the heart of the country, we came upon a canyon. Truly it's a beautiful canyon, and if we look closer despite the storm, we can see a hidden village dwelling within this geographical beauty. This village is known as Sunagakure; it's one of the five great shinobi villages in the five elemental nations. Of course as a shinobi village, sentinels are put around the walls that lead into the city for security. One can presume that it is a relatively secured location.

Viewing closer upon one of the great mass of sand that was built as a mansion, we can see a crimson-headed six years old boy alone in his room. He is of average height like all six years old, and despite the environment in which he lived in, his skin is pale compared to the other people who lived in the desert. His crimson hair resembled the color that of blood, and is short and wild in style. His lonely teal eyes are surrounded in dark rings from lack of sleep, unnatural in a child of his age. This child is the youngest son of the current Kazekage's (3) three children. Life had been cruel to this child; his mother had died the moment he was born, and almost the entire village both hates and fears him, including his family. It is a sad reality that a six year old can be driven to become suicidal from something that he has no control of.

OoOoO

He stares at the dagger in his hands. It's a sharp dagger; he's pretty sure of it. Surely a dagger that can slice down a sheet of paper as easily as if it was butter is sharp, right? Raising the dagger, without an ounce of hesitation, he stabs it into the back of his hand, but instead of blood rushing out a burst of sand rushes forth to prevent the dagger from puncturing his skin. He grimace in disappointment and lowers the dagger to his side.

"It's no use... The sand interferes." The sand _always_ interferes. It's like a living being that follows his every footstep to protect him from harm. That part is no trouble for the sand actually, since he lived in a desert after all. It's a good thing he supposed; it's like his very own bodyguard that protects him when he isn't even conscious of the danger around him. As far back as he can remember, the sand had always been there to protect him. With a power such as this the very desert should have felt like a home to him, but it doesn't. He's scared of it even, because it's not his power. It's this _demon's_ powers, this demon inside of his head.

Even without any of the villagers' criticisms, he knew that there is a monster inside of him. Before he was even conscious of the sand, he was aware of this creature first of all. This demon that haunts him in his _every_ dream, in _all_ of his sleeps. Even in his waking moments, the creature would lurk in his head whispering whenever he is most vulnerable. He doesn't sleep anymore, therefore the dark rings around his eyes. If he did, the demon would torment him and eat him piece by piece.

Yet despite all the tortures, the creature would always protect him. He doesn't know why, but he _hates_ it. This hypocritical monster, how _dare_ he torment him until he was bereft of any sleep, and yet still _always_ guard him from any danger. He had wanted to die for a long time. It's a miracle that he had survived from all the lack of affection and lack of sleep; he had heard from Yashamaru that babies can die just from the lack of love and attention. Yashamaru had also told him that every living creature needs to sleep, or they will die. He guesses the only reason that he had lived at all is because of Yashamaru, the only person that would pay any attention to him.

His father resents him; he knows. It's not hard to notice that fact, since his father never bothered to try to conceal it. He's actually surprised that his father still allows him to live under the same roof as him, and kept him well fed as well. Another surprising thing is that his rooms are good and none of his food is ever poisoned. This either portray that his father is either stupid or still considers him as a son, and these were only a small show of kindness. But being the leader of a shinobi village, this may have only been a front though.

As he watches the protective sand particles recedes back into his hand, the door opens behind him. He was so concentrated on the sand that he never heard it. When a familiar voice called out to him, he starts in surprise and turn to face the intruder.

"Gaara-sama," there in the doorway is a man with worried lavender eyes, chin-length caramel brown hair, and a bandage wrapped around his forehead. This man is the younger twin of his mother. Gaara was once told that his mother and his uncle are very close, and that his uncle was quite upset when his mother had died. Since the two are so similar in looks and his uncle so gentle and kind to him, Gaara had come to view his uncle as his own mother.

"Yashamaru," he had never called his uncle anything else but by his given name.

"I was ordered by Kazekage-sama to be your caretaker," his uncle explains for his sudden appearance, and then his uncle saw the dagger in his hand, "please don't do such a thing in front of me again, Gaara-sama."

Although his voice was kind, Gaara couldn't help but feel scolded. He lowers his eyes onto the floor in shame; he didn't want to upset the only person that cares about him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yashamaru raising a bandaged arm to scratch the back of his head sheepishly and smiles at him, "But then again, the sand _will_ protect you."

Gaara return his gaze to look into those of his uncle's but lowers them again, "Yashamaru, sorry."

Confused, the older man ponders for a second on what his nephew was apologizing for. Was he apologizing for trying to hurt himself earlier? Or... sighting his bandaged wrist that was lowering from behind his head, he smile, "Oh, this? It's just a scratch." He lightly rubs his bandaged forehead with the tips of his fingers.

Gaara peers through his dark lashes with his head still lowered, he asks timidly, "Do wounds hurt?"

Smiling, his uncle answers him, "Just a little. It will heal quickly, though."

With a pondering frown set upon his face, he asks again, "Hey, Yashamaru...?"

"What."

"What does pain feels like?" He looks at his hand that he was trying to stabbed before, "I've never been hurt before, so I was wondering how it felt..."

His uncle stares at him for so long that he thought that Yashamaru might not answer him at all. But then with a pondering look on his face, Yashamaru replies, "How should I explain this... It's painful and unbearable... Like, when a person is shot or cut, he becomes very ill at ease and he can't think normally." Chuckling sheepishly, Yashamaru scratches the back of his head again, "I can't explain it well, but simply put, it's not a very good condition to be in."

Gaara's guilt is getting to him and his tears are threatening to burst forth from his eyes. He stares at the bandaged wounds on the man before him, "Yashamaru."

"Yes?"

Turning his eyes away from the man, he continues, "Then… Do you hate me, Yashamaru?"

Yashamaru was stunned by that question and he lowers his arm back down again. He watches as Gaara lowers his head even more, trying to hide his facial expression from him. Sighing, he smiles, "People hurt each other and get hurt during their lifetimes. But it is difficult to _hate_ each other."

Gaara snaps his head up at those words, and with a relieved smile on his face he thanks his uncle, "Thank you, Yashamaru. I think I understand what hurting is, now."

"Really?" Yashamaru repeats the question in his mind again. It's not like Gaara had been hurt or injured before, right? The sand is always there after all.

Gaara lowers his head and nods, "Maybe I'm injured, too, like everyone else. But… I always hurt here..." clutching the area above his heart, he continues, "I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here." He won't tell his uncle about the demon tormenting him, though. Telling his uncle such things might scare his uncle away from him.

Yashamaru stares sadly at the boy as he kneels in front of him. Grabbing the dagger from the boy, he slices a cut onto his finger until blood flows freely. Gaara gasps as he stares at the small wound. Why would his uncle do that? Doesn't that hurt?

"You see…Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful... But as time goes by, the pain eventually disappears. And if you used medicine, the wounds will heal even faster." Raising the uninjured hand, that was still clutching the dagger, to his heart, he continues, "But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart. Those are difficult to heal." They are _never_ easy to heal.

"A wound of the heart?" Gaara is curious. Is there really such a thing?

Nodding, he explains, "A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal." _'Like mine."_

Gaara clutches his chest again as Yashamaru continues to explain, "But there is one thing that can heal a wound of the heart."

He stares at his uncle with wide eyes. He wants this cure; he wants it to stop.

"It is a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person."

In earnest, he asks, "What? How can I heal this...?" he stops his questions as he notice that his uncle's attention was now centered on the picture next to them. The picture, his uncle's gaze was focused on, was the only picture he have of his deceased mother. Unlike her twin, his mother has soft brown eyes and a darker hair color.

"The thing that can heal a wound of the heart is... love."

"Love?" It really is a troublesome medicine then, since he never experienced it before.

"Yep."

"How can I get that? What should I do to get rid of this pain...?" There is hope, right? There is a lot more people outside of this village after all, maybe they can help him.

"Gaara-sama, you have already received it... Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you... It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person." Yashamaru's gaze softens, "Just like my sister... I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama. The Shukaku of the Sand (4) is a living soul that is usually used for combat purposes. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside the sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you, even after her death."

Gaara stares at his uncle with wide eyes that slowly changes into a happy one.

"Yashamaru"

"Yes?"

"Thanks back there... for stopping me."

The older man sucks on his wounded finger with a smile on his face, "My pleasure. You are a person who is close and important to me after all, Gaara-sama."

Gaara smile at his uncle and moves closer to grab his uncle's wounded hand. Staring at it for a moment, he puts the still bleeding finger inside his mouth. He had always wondered on how blood might tastes like. Do they taste like strawberry? Or just like water?

Unnoticed to Gaara, however, Yashamaru's gaze narrows slightly, "Can you feel my pain?"

Gaara lowers the finger from his mouth and after a moment of silence he replies, "It tastes like metal."

OoOoO

Gaara rushes through the dark street that night, as soon as the sand storm was over, to search for the house of the boy that he had injured earlier that day. He had watched a group of children playing and they had kicked their ball up a cliff. They didn't want to go and get it, so he had decided to help them by commanding the ever present sand to bring the red ball down. Unfortunately like most of the villagers, the children too are afraid of him and had tried to run away. He was so lonely; he only wanted a friend, just one would have been enough. Reacting to his emotions, he had reached out with his sands to grab onto the children and that was how he had injured Yashamaru and the boy he is currently going to give the bag to.

In his arms were a bag of ointments and bandages he had asked from Yashamaru, who had given it to him. Upon reaching the house, he knocks on the door. A boy about a year or two older than him with a bandage on his face slides the door open slightly, and as soon as the boy saw him his eyes widen as he realizes who the person behind the door was.

"I'm sorry about before. It hurt, right? Here, this is ointment. Use it if you want..." he thrust the bag towards the boy, hoping for him to accept it.

Without even reaching out for the bag, the boy shut the door in his face but not before throwing him a scathing remark, "Go home, you monster!"

Trembling in rejection, Gaara drops the bag onto the doorstep and left with a dazed look. Why? He was really sorry. Why won't anybody want to be his friend? With the event of what happened earlier still in his mind, he didn't notice the drunkard who was walking tipsily by. Bumping into him, the drunkard yells at him, "What the... Watch where you're going! You stupid kid!" Gaara turns his head to face the man with a glare on his face. Apparently the man has finally come to his senses and the man's eyes widens in fear upon realization, "You're..."

'_Again,'_ he thought as he remembered those looks so many times before. The words from the boy earlier repeating continuously in his mind, his glare became even icier. _'Those eyes... Why...? Why?!'_

His eyes became bloodshot, as sands around his feet rises in agitation. "Hey..." that was the last word of the drunken man as the sand surrounds him and squeezes him to death. Gaara walks away as the corpse falls onto the ground, while people from nearby houses came out of their homes to discover what the commotion was.

"What? What happened?"

"It's Gaara!"

"Hey, he's dead!"

Those were the words that were spoken in fear behind his back as he walks away. As he turns a corner he spots a figure with crossed arms leaning against a building. The man was glaring at him with furious eyes; he lowers his head in shame, _'Otou-sama...'_ Without speaking to each other, Gaara continues his journey back toward his destination.

But instead of heading straight home, his legs carry him to a roof on a tall building. Sitting on the ridge of the roof, his thoughts wander back to everything that has happened, _'It didn't go well...'_

He glares at his hands, which clutches tightly onto his knees, _'Why am I the only one who is a monster? What am I? Yashamaru...'_

Sobbing into his hand, he didn't notice the dozen of kunais heading straight towards him until they were interfered by the sand surrounding him. He turns around as soon as he heard the impact to see a masked man in a sand shinobi's uniform with his kunais floating in front of him. _'What?... Why?'_

His eyes narrow more and more in anger as he stare at the latest man trying to assassinate him, _'Why do I... Why am I the only one to have to go through all of this!' _As the man sends another volley of kunais at him, he intercepts them with his sand and wills them to capture the man before him. Closing his hand into a fist, the sand follows his command as they squeezes the captive until his blood spurts out of the sand. Once the shinobi was decapitated, he drops the unknown assassin onto the floor.

"Who are you? Why...?" he asks in fear and sadness. Noticing the man's bandaged finger with disbelief, he went closer to the man. When Gaara unmask the man, he froze, as the man lying before him was his beloved uncle, Yashamaru.

Yashamaru turns his head slightly to face Gaara, "You are strong, as I suspected... Gaara-sama." Gaara clutches his chest, as a surge of pain attacks his heart. His other hand rise to clutch onto the side of his head as another pain made its appearance known, "YASHAMARU!"

He kneels next to the dying man, crying, "Why...? Why? Yashamaru, why did you... Why? Why?" Rubbing his eyes with a fist, he continues, "You... You... I thought that you were..."

"It was an order." Gaara looks up to his face, "I was ordered to kill you. By your father... Kazekage-sama."

Another dam of tears was broken loose at those words, "Otou-sama did...?" He covers his mouth, as a nauseating feeling erupted from his stomach. "Otou-sama? Why? Why me?" He knew that his father hated him, but he never knew just how much.

As an answer, Yashamaru wheezes out, "You were born with the Shukaku of the sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama. But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own... Your existence was deemed a danger to the village. Before that happened..."

A hopeful look came across Gaara's tear and snot covered face, "Then you did this unwillingly because Otou-sama ordered you to..." It was better to hope that the only person who at least cared about him was ordered to and not from his own willingness.

"... No, that is not correct..." Gaara sat stunned beside the man, "It is true I received the order from Kazekage-sama... But I could've refused it if I had wished to. Gaara-sama... Deep within my heart... I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister's memento... I tried to love you by thinking you as her treasured child... But I couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became this village's sacrifice, and she died cursing this village. After that, I carried a wound that could never heal"

"My sister gave you your name... The child's name that is Gaara. An Asura (5) that loves himself. And fight only for yourself. By doing so, you can continue to exist... Your name carries those wishes. But my sister did not give you the name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist... because she hated and cursed this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred... to exist and remain... to let others know of it... You were not loved..."

Zipping open his vest which reveals a series of explosive tags, he smile, "This is it... Please die." A second later, a huge explosion was seen on top of the building. But as Yashamaru's body was destroyed, the ever present sand wraps around Gaara's kneeling form to protect him from the explosion.

Gaara screams out in anger and pain at the painful memories of Yashamaru, while Shukaku wraps the sand around Gaara and carve an insignia onto the left side of his forehead... Ai (6). The demon smirks in sadistic glee, _"Isn't this a nice turn of events?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1) Land of Wind - a geographical feature in Naruto. It has a typically dry and windy climate, and is covered in large deserts as a result sandstorms are a common occurrence.**

**(2) Sunagakure - "Village Hidden among Sand" or "Village Hidden in the Sand" One of the five great ninja villages.**

**(3) Kazekage - leader of Sunagkure**

**(4) Shukaku - a one tailed demon. Either a racoon or tanuki.**

**(5) Asura - an enemy of gods in Hindu mythology, a demon.**

**(6) Ai - love**

This chapter follows the plot of Gaara's memories in episode 76 and 77. But, of course, it doesn't end the same as the original Gaara's memories, because he won't fit into the roll I want him to if it does.


	2. Chapter 2

My version of Naruto is going to be much more different than the original, of course. So don't be surprised if he seems to be missing some of his trademark features.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Siblings**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun had already risen a few hours ago to reveal the damage made from the night before. The rooftop had been scorched black and there was a noticeable dent on the rooftop that indicates that an explosion had been caused there. Burnt pieces of the once bloody mass are scattered all over the rooftops into dozens of pieces, and pecking away at them like packs of wolves are black carrion birds.

Suddenly the flying predators scatter in a flutter of wings, leaving behind a multitude of black feathers.

The interruption, it seems, was a squad of Anbu's who had come to investigate the reason of the hordes of black birds. While they did so, dozens of dark, round avian eyes stare at them patiently, merely waiting to get back to their meal. They had grown accustomed to this process with their now usual feast, so it does not seem unusual to them.

For the Anbu's, this wasn't much of an investigation at all. They had already suspected what had happened the night before, since this type of thing had been happening since the past year. Yet no attempts of arresting had been made on the culprit. After all, who would arrest the Kazekage's own son? Even the Kazekage himself had yet to give out the order to arrest the demon. But just in case that this time it's not yet another botched up attempt of assassination upon the poor child, the Anbu squad dutifully went about the place to gather information.

One of them picks up a ruined headband with the symbol of the Sand Village. It was heavily scratched and black from the explosion; the cloth, upon which it was attached to, was in tatters and burnt all over from what's left of the cloth. He nods to the leader of the investigation, who gave a nod back. They had what they had come for; there's no point to stay any longer. They all turn to go towards the Kazekage's tower without picking up any pieces of the dead shinobi, after all the desert carrion birds will take care of that for them.

OoOoO

"Just when I thought that this mission will finally end it," the Kazekage mumbles. It seems that a member from the investigation squad had already reported in his mission.

A meeting is once again in session with the vessel of the Shukaku as the main topic of discussion again. But unlike the other meetings, this one is also attended to by the Siblings (1), two of the most highly revered in Sunagakure. This is a very unusual occurrence, as these two elders had removed themselves from the affairs of Sunagakure ever since the sealing of Shukaku. For the two to attend this meeting is most unusual…

"He even killed his own uncle! What's next!? The whole village? This mustn't go on, Kazekage-sama"

"At this rate the whole village will be terminated"

"What are you going to do about it, Kazekage-sama!"

"He's too dangerous! We can't force him onto another village nor can we exile him, what are we to do!"

The complaints went on and on, while the Kazekage remains silent through the whole thing. Indeed, what _are_ they going to do? He hadn't suspected or planned this far ahead when he had made that fateful decision those few years ago. Sighing he intertwines his fingers and settles them before his lips, while resting his elbows onto the circular table before him. His brows crease together in concentration as he listens on to the complaints around him.

"Silence, you fools." An elderly voice cuts through the commotion, even though it was no more than above a whisper. Like lightning splitting across the night sky, the room cease of its noisy disturbance. Every head turns towards the direction of the voice to find the culprit, only to find the glares of the Siblings.

The culprit was an old man with a highly formed turban on his bald head, sunken eyes covered in shadows so that you can barely see the colors of his eyes, and bushy white brows that nearly reach his chin. His attire, like many of the council members, consists of a dark brown robe and a light grey poncho over it. Of the two Siblings, he is much more serious and would mostly be the voice of reasons between the two.

The other of the Siblings, is an old woman who goes by the name of Chiyo. Her robe is a dark mahogany, a poncho of a light shade of red, and a mahogany headband upon her forehead. Two grey bangs frame the side of her face, and some of her grey hair is tied into a bun upon her head. Unlike her brother, she is much more mischievous and nowadays finds it amusing to prank her brother into believing that she had died.

"Your actions are most disturbing," Ebizo, the younger of the two, spoke in his disapproving voice, "you should be ashamed of yourself to act in such manners. I remembered a time when such tribulations were handled in a much calmer fashion to forge a solution."

Slightly insulted that the old man might have suggested that it was his fault that the council had become so… rowdy, he interjects, "And I presume with your presence and interruption, you found a possible solution to our current dilemma?" Whether it was meant as a mocking statement or not, one does not know, for his voice held no emotion.

Chiyo, the eldest of the two, sneers at the masked Kazekage, "Such disrespect towards your elders, boy. Whether you are the Kazekage or not, respect should be paid where respect is due. I suggest you watch that tongue of yours." Her expression transforms from condescending to that of a subdued person, and she lowers her eyes to her wrinkled hands on her lap, "For the troubles we put the boy and his mother through, I have no doubt that this is our punishment from the Gods."

The Kazekage's eyes narrow, "Are you saying, Chiyo-baasama, that it was_ I_ who enraged the Gods and caused their wrath to bring this calamity to the village?"

The older woman's eyes snap up to the man with a glare in place, "You _know_ very well what I mean, you foolish man. I won't deny my involvement in this mess, but you of all people should know that sins are meant to be repent," her enraged face turn smug, "after all, it was you who decided to sacrifice your own wife and seal a demon within your own flesh and blood. You didn't even hesitate in making such a decision. How do you feel that such a sacrifice was made only to come out in failure?"

The damn old _woman_, "How dare you, you old hag!? You have no right…"

The room temperature became frostier by the second as the two continue to rage a silent battle with each other. Everyone was completely quiet as they watch the interaction between the two; afraid of having the anger focus on them, they resume their silence.

Ebizo, unfazed by the heated stare-off however, stands up to direct everyone's attention towards him and to halt any bloodshed. Turning his head toward the still standing Kazekage, he spoke, "Stop this nonsense. Too many blood had shed from our foolishness, we don't need to add more," The Kazekage nods reluctantly before sitting back down stiffly in his seat. Turning to his side to direct his gaze at his older sister, he continue, "Nee-sama, stop this. Anger does not solve any problems."

Sighing, Chiyo closes her eyes and let her shoulder to slouch a little, "Yes, I too am weary of this."

Nodding his head, Ebizo redirects his gaze back to the Kazekage, "We have a proposition"

"And what may I ask, is this proposal?"

"Nothing costly, I assure you. What we propose is to take Gaara under our wings."

"…"

"We will be his caretakers from now on, as no one else will be willingly. He will be out of your hair that alone should be enough?"

Glancing suspiciously at the old man he asks, "And what do you want in return, if I allow you to do such a thing? Your willingness intrigues me, Ebizo-jiisama."

"Nothing. All we want is to repent past sins."

The Kazekage was silent for a long moment, judging the pros and the cons, until he finally spoke, "Fine. If that is all, feel free to take him away anytime you want."

Chiyo glances back at the man, "But on one condition, of course."

"And what will that be?" he glare at the old woman.

Ebizo spoke up again, "Another child."

"As a playmate, I presume?"

Two nods were seen coming from the direction of the Siblings. The Kazekage raises an eyebrow and gave a dry chuckle, "And why would I allow that? Already he is a threat to the village; no one will allow their child to take such a position. Even the children fears staying in the vicinity he is in…"

"And that's where you use something called a brain, my _dear_ boy," the man glares at the insulting old woman, "we are well aware of the fear that resides in the hearts of the citizens of this village. That's why we would like to suggest a child of another village. One who does not know of the happenings that are going on here. And preferably an orphan, so if death shall come to the child, the parents will know no grief."

All the occupants in the room refocus their gaze on the Kazekage, all agreeing on the suggestion of the two elders, waiting for his answer. Finally with a stern glare at the two elders, he nods his head, "Agreed. Hawk," this, he said to the silent Anbu guard behind him, "you and your sister will carry out this mission. Understood?" even though, the silent figure did not give out an answer in response, he continues on as if the person had answered a positive, "Good. Gaara shall be ready at noon, and I expect you to arrive then to claim him. And as for now, meeting adjourns."

Once everyone had filed out of the meeting room with the Kazekage in the lead, the two Siblings left as well. Turning his head towards his older sister, he reminds her, "Nee-sama, you promised you will behave yourself."

Glaring half-heartedly at her younger brother from the corner of her eye, she answers, "But I did otouto-kun. If I wasn't, that stupid youngster will be poisoned by now. Ahh… maybe not, he should be sporting a terrible itch once he returned to his office."

Chuckling and shaking his head, he muses, "_You_ are an evil old woman. You know that?"

"Hmmph. Such impudence, otouto-kun. It was only a harmless joke."

An in exasperated voice, he relents to the old woman, "Only you, nee-sama. Only you."

OoOoO

Accompanying the Kazekage back to his office is Hawk, the Anbu that he had assigned the mission to earlier in the meeting room. No talk was made between the pair, only when they are safely within the confines of his office did he speak to the Anbu once more. The Anbu wore a craftily made, white and black, porcelain mask shaped into the face of a certain animal, which gave the Anbu the alias of Hawk.

Hawk donned on the standard Sand Anbu uniform consisting of black pants, black sleeveless turtlenecks, black gloves that nearly reach the biceps which are wrapped at the end in beige cloths, and beige colored arm guards and chest armor which identifies them as sand shinobi's. A strange, broad and short sword is strapped horizontally onto the Anbu's back, and on this certain Anbu's right shoulder is a black tattoo which further identify the Anbu as a female; a male Anbu would have had his left shoulder tattooed instead.

"This is a C-class mission," the man went to sit behind his desk, "It shouldn't be too much trouble for you, however, your sister had been complaining about her lack of vacations lately so take her along with you too," Unlike Hawk, her sister is a jounin who is the complete opposite of her in attitudes and behaviors.

It's true that Hawk's sister had been pestering him as of late to give her a vacation, and to get her out of his hair, even for just a little while, he's sending her off on this particular mission.

"Hawk, you _have_ heard of the Uchiha clan, yes?" With a nod as an answer, he continues, "Splendid. I want you and your sister to go to Konohagakure and gather your orphan there. If possible obtain a child from this clan. However, I do not want any conflicts to arise from this mission that may jeopardize our alliance with the Leaf…," another nod, showing that she understands, "Pack anything you think you may need and leave as soon as possible. And I expect your return to be quick."

The silent Anbu continues to give her silent answer to her leader, and with a small whirlwind disappeared from the room.

The man sighs in relief, as he now has no audience to see his shame. It had been a test of endurance for him just to wait for the ever silent Anbu to leave. He lifts up his sleeves to see deep red rashes spreading up throughout his entire arms that look similar to the effects of poison ivies, that he _knows_ aren't even native in the desert. Not only his arms, but it also spreads to places that are definitely inappropriate. His left eye twitches in annoyance, _"That damn old woman is going to pay."_

OoOoO

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A nine years old girl with four pigtails, open the door to find two elderly people standing in the doorway. With eyes wide in recognition, she bows low at the waist, "Chiyo-baasama. Ebizo-jiisama. Gaara is waiting in the living room." A genin had been made to give her a message from her father to prepare Gaara for his departure.

The mentioned boy walks to the doorway with a bag on his back and a teddy bear in his arms. Nodding his head to the two people he follows them outside, while his older sister closes the door behind him. He jump in surprise as a hand rested on his shoulder, looking up to see the two elderly people smiling kindly down at him. Keeping his face emotionless, he lowers his head back down to the ground.

"_They're just like Yashamaru. They don't care about me."_

"Come, child. Let's get you situated in your new home," nodding his head silently he walks in between the two siblings.

Chiyo opens her mouth to console the child but close it again as Ebizo shook his head no. They had decided before coming to get Gaara that they will keep Gaara's new playmate as a secret until he/she finally arrives. Unknown and unseen to them, the door, that had been closed only a few moments before, was opened slightly to allow the nine years old to watch the back of the three individuals walking away.

OoOoO

A small whirlwind appears on top of a small cliff and as it starts to vanish, a figure steps forth from the vanishing wind and stood behind the figure sitting on the cliff edge.

"…Hikaru, we are to go to Konoha and get an orphan," the voice was a deep, sultry feminine voice.

Hikaru chuckles in amusement, "Well, I guess this is the closest to a vacation that I'm ever going to get from that Kazekage," her voice is much lighter than her older sister in comparison, "Well? What are we waiting for?"

OoOoO

It's been six days now and they had already left the Land of Wind. On the journey, Hikaru had been given a brief summary of their mission, which is to get an orphan from Konoha, preferably that of a Uchiha but don't jeopardize their alliance with the Leaf. But unfortunately for the Kazekage, their loyalties lie with the Siblings. The sisters had lost their parents at a young age, and the Siblings had taken them into their home and cared for them. So they are only going to do what is in the best interest for the Siblings, not including the fact that Hikaru would just _love_ to piss off the damn Kazekage.

They are now sprinting through the forests outside of Konoha. But only a few miles away from the village's gate, Hikaru heard a noise that stops her in her tracks. It sounded like the voice of a child, light and tinkling. Her older twin pauses as well, waiting curiously for her younger sister, "Halibel (2), do you hear that? It sounds like a child."

Halibel raise an elegant eyebrow in confusion, but decided to listen intently anyway. For a short moment, she didn't hear anything until… a light pattering of feet, a small giggle, and the rustle of leaves. She nods an answer.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to check this out," without waiting for her sister reply she starts for the direction where the noises were coming from. Halibel shook her head in annoyance and continue towards Konoha's gate. Her sister can be so impulsive at times. Unnoticed by them, several creepers nearby were twitching in agitation.

OoOoO

Hikaru never really notices exactly when, it's either her imagination or the light from the afternoon sun, but the forest has become… beautiful. Fairy-like almost. The more she gets near to the sound of the child, the more fantasy-like the forest seems to be. The forest seemed to practically glow like jewels; it seems so tranquil in that part of the forest. She wouldn't even be surprised if a fairy or an elf pops out from behind the tree and waves hi to her. In fact she won't even be surprised that if she goes any farther in, the leaves will turn into emeralds, the trees into gold or silver, and random spots of ponds turn into sapphire.

Crack.

Hikaru quickly jerk herself behind a tree with a width twice of hers. Stealthily without making a sound, she ran up the tree and onto a branch that will be able to conceal her form with its leaves. Looking back towards the direction she had came from she finally realize something. She don't know how long she had been out there, but considering the position of the sun compared to its position when she had separated from her sister, it couldn't have been that long.

Sighing, she switches her gaze back to the source of the noise and widens her eyes in surprise, _"A fairy…"_

Okay, she lied. She _is_ surprised, it's not like she actually expected it to happen. Those sort of things happens in fairy tales only!

OoOoO

Getting past the gate guards was easy enough, all Halibel had to do was show them her paper works and tell them that she is on vacation. She had already found them a comfortable inn to settle in, and left a summon near the gate for her sister once she had finally come back from her exploration. It's a good thing that her sister is a jounin and to some extent is responsible enough to take care of herself; otherwise, she would have had to follow her sister and make sure that she didn't get herself hurt.

With those few things done, she had decided that waiting in the inn room wouldn't help them finish their mission any sooner than it is, so she had went around looking for a child as specified by the Siblings. By coincidence or by fate, she would never know, the moment she stepped out of the inn her feet had decided to take charge and led her to a small part of the forests within the village's walls. Once she steps into the foliages, an unmistaken sound of a river can be heard. It was a gentle one, considering that the sound of the water didn't rampage like a wild one.

Before she can even get near it, she senses the presence of another, small, sad, and fragile. Curious yet unwilling to disturb it, she creeps forward mindful of her steps. Until at last, she finally peers around a tree and finally set her eyes upon the solemn creature.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Siblings ¡V Chiyo and Ebizo (sister and brother) are veterans from the Third Secret Ninja War. Chiyo is a medic-nin, who sealed the Shukaku in Gaara.**

**Yep, you read it right! It's Halibel! There's going to be a few characters cross-over.**

Bye, till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for waiting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Orphans**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glancing around, she noticed that the area before her, where the child was, was a huge clearing perhaps in a perfect circle. How big? She wasn't sure, since she wasn't exactly a big fan of geometry. Ignoring her lack of mathematical skills, she went back to focusing her attention on the clearing. Inside the diameter were well trimmed grasses like a well-kept lawn. Suspicious with this knowledge, she widened her senses to check for the chakra of others. There were none, except for the mystery child, her own chakra, and… something else.

This unknown chakra unnerved her. It didn't feel like that of a human or an animal per say. It just feels different… almost like the chakra from the Shukaku, whenever Gaara feels particularly emotional. The scary part is that the chakra encompassed the whole clearing, particularly coming from the enormous tree in the center of the circle. What if there's a demon right there with them? How come Konoha didn't notice this chakra signature before? Especially when it is so close to them? But then again, now that she really focused on the unknown chakra, it doesn't seem malicious like the Shukaku's, and only when she really focused did she even sense the presence of this chakra.

If this demon is really a threat, then surely the child playing in the clearing should've been dead by now, right? Seeing as how the child, happily climbing about the limbs of the giant tree, was still alive and kicking, then she guess everything is alright… for now at least. Glancing to the mentioned tree, she noticed that it was taller than the trees around it. Yet despite its height, it seems stout, maybe because of its gigantic width. Its many limbs were long, big and heavy so that some almost touch the ground.

Her mystery child was dressed in a pale blue kimono that reached only to their thighs, and was still nimbly jumping from branches to branches. With how far she is from the child, she couldn't make much of the details, but she can tell that, whoever they are, are blond and covered in smudges of dirt and grass stains. With a sharp eye, she can tell that the child is very agile and quick on their feet from the display that they are giving her. The child's giggling was light and soft; it's a wonder that their voice was able to be carried so far away.

With the beauty of the place, she could easily thought of it as a fairy grove. The small child nimbly jumping about in the nest of the tree like a robin, only further her imagination. But since her interest was already piqued, she'll stay for awhile.

OoOoO

A solemn creature, indeed. Before Halibel stood a child with short orange hair in black shorts and a white shirt. The child was walking up and down the river with their head down. Once in a while, they would kneel or sat down then continued on walking again. It's as if they were waiting for someone. After five minutes of this she finally decided to approach the child.

Slowly she walked alongside the child which she finally noticed was a boy, a rather androgynous one. Well the boy was actually slightly more feminine than he was androgynous, but that was beside the point. The boy glanced up once, but never said anything and continued on what he was doing. When he sat down again, Halibel finally asked him, "Who are you waiting for?"

The boy jumped at the unexpected question from his silent companion, but answered without care, "I'm waiting for my mom."

"…How long have you been waiting?"

"A long time."

Halibel stared out at the river before them, it was deep and it looks like one of those that can easily flood and run wild under a heavy downpour. Finally coming to a conclusion, she answered his silent question, "She's not coming back."

The boy shook his head in a hard and desperate manner at her words, "She's coming. She will. She promised me that she'll always be with me." It's as if the boy was trying to convince himself more than to anyone else.

Unfamiliar with this type of situation, Halibel decided to stay quiet as she sat down with the boy and they waited for someone that's never going to appear.

OoOoO

"Halibel! Halibel! I think I just found a perfect candidate!" Hikaru excitedly announced to her sister as she slammed open the door to their room.

Halibel nodded once in response. Although it looked like a nod of acknowledgement, Hikaru knew better. "Fuu, Halibel," she pouted, "that's not fair. I found mine first, so we're going to choose mine. My candidate fits all of the requirements: an orphan."

Halibel nodded again.

"What do you mean yours is also?"

Halibel eyed her in a "are you stupid" look.

"Fuu… Don't look at me like that," she continued in a softer voice as she closed their door, "it surprised me at first. I mean he was so small and feminine… I thought he was a girl, but apparently some boys just take after their mother too strongly, you know?"

She sat down on the futon that was placed next to her sister's, looking up at the silent figure sitting at the open window, she continued, "He's the child that I went to find, remember?"

A nod from her companion, "He's such a happy little thing when I found him. And when I followed him back to his home, it almost made me cry. He lives all alone, you know? It's not something for a six year old to live in. I mean he lives in a shack that looks like it's about to fall apart. And despite how bad and desolate it looks, he just kept on smiling like it's the best thing in the world. I think we should take him with us, nee-chan. We could give him something special, you know? I asked around town for a bit, and you couldn't believe how horrible those people are when I asked about him. Nee-chan, I think we should take him with us."

Halibel sighed at the puppy eyes that her younger twin gave her, and gently tossed a folder over to her sister. Hikaru rolled her eyes at the gesture, leave it to Halibel to give you a folder full of information on somebody instead of saying it herself. She half-heartedly opened up the file and scanned through the contents in exasperated amusement.

Her expression slowly changed into a thoughtful and slightly gloomy one, however, when she finished reading through the contents. The child was around the same age as her own little orphan, good health and yadi yada. Although his history isn't as cruel as the blonde orphan, it was heartbreaking nonetheless. Apparently, the boy's mother drowned in a river during a heavy downpour when he was four, and died with her was the still born twin girls that was supposed to be due in two months. Ever since then, the boy had waited next to that very same river for his mother to come back. The boy's father had died out of heartache half a year ago.

Hikaru sighed and pouted, her eyes downcast, "Fuu, fate can be so cruel, you know?"

A light bulb turned on in her head soon after as she raised her puppy eyes up a few notches, "Can't we take the both of them along with us, Nee-chan?

Halibel gave her a suspicious look as her sister smirk grew wider, "No one ever said that we can only take one child."

An almost unnoticeable smirk grew on Halibel's face, "Indeed, they didn't."

OoOoO

The woman came back again. This is the third day that the stranger had come and observed her child. She almost lashed out a couple of times at the human, who dared entered her grove, but thought against it. The stranger had yet to show any sign of hostility or threatened her child, so in return she would also refrain from using any violence. She knows that the woman had sensed her presence on the first day, but the fact that her grove had yet to be swarmed with mobs of shinobi is proof enough that she shouldn't act rashly.

She admits that it was careless of her to allow her presence to be sensed; she had grown used to the lack of people except for her child in her grove. But if the woman should break the small truce they had with each other, then she wouldn't hesitate to kill the human that dare to cause a threat to what is hers. All she cares about right now is keeping her child happy.

OoOoO

Hikaru can be found once again following her, self-proclaimed, son around, which is in no way stalking. Although she's perfectly content watching from afar, it's not going to get her any closer to her goal at all. So around noon, when the boy finally left the grove for the day, she followed him throughout the village trying to come up with a good plan on how to approach him. She finally found her chance when he was trying to join in a game of ninja, but was instead pushed away by the group. Although it wasn't exactly how she imagined on approaching him, she wasn't about to give up on the chance to get closer to the child.

Kneeling to the right of the fallen boy, she gently lifted him up so that he was standing in front of her. It almost broke her heart when the child flinched almost violently at the contact. This just furthered her resolve in getting the boy out of the village. She hadn't been ignorant about the villagers' interactions with him for the past two days. She almost went into a bloodlust several times, but managed to quell her anger down to prevent any unwanted attentions.

She smiled gently down at the frightened child and tenderly wiped away a smudge of dirt on the boy's right cheek, "Are you alright?"

A hesitant nod was followed by a loud grumble of hunger from the smaller body. A few seconds of quietness later, Hikaru laughed in amusement, "Here let's go eat something; I'm pretty hungry as well."

She almost sighed at the scared look the boy gave her next, "It's alright. It'll be my treat, so what says you?"

A big grin grew on her face as the child gave a small smile and nodded. Oh yes, everything is going great.

OoOoO

Halibel sat down next to the boy once again as she placed a plateful of onigiri in front of him. It was very convenient that there was a store selling the stuff on the way to the river. Her companion unhesitatingly reached out for one, who was already used to her buying food for him as they sat around. They didn't talk much ever since that first day, but they each found contentment in each other's presences. Today's routine, however, was interrupted by Halibel's first question since that day.

"What do you think about having a new family?"

The boy shrugged, and Halibel stayed quiet watching Ichigo intently.

After a minute, Ichigo shifted around self-consciously and answered, "I don't know. Sometimes I watched other children with their parents; it made me jealous and so angry at times because they had something that I'd lost. Those times made me really want to have a family again. I want to feel again like I'm not alone and that I'm loved and safe, but whenever I think like that I always feel guilty. I can't help but feel that I'm betraying my family for wanting a new one."

Those words brought back memories of Halibel's own childhood. Her anguish, guilt and yearning for a family to love. At least she always had Hikaru by her side, although the same couldn't be said about Ichigo. She couldn't help but want Ichigo to feel the same thing as she had the peace that she had found from the people she loved.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I'm sure your family wouldn't mind if you find a new one; they'll want you to move on with your life. And you don't have to forget about them, keep the memories of them in your heart. There are some people who went through the same thing and still found love with a new family."

Ichigo answered with a shaking voice, "But who would want me?"

Halibel smile as she pull the quivering boy to her chest, "Won't you be my child, Ichigo?"

The tightening of arms around her waist was enough of an answer.

OoOoO

Hikaru smile at the sight next to her. The child now known as Naruto was happily chowing down on the bowl of noodles in front of him. She had bought him a bowl of ramen noodles to eat at a nearby park, which was perfect for picnics. She giggled as he finished his broth with a messy slurp. Grabbing her napkin, she gently dab at the mess on his chin. Naruto smile brilliantly back up at her at the gesture. Hikaru couldn't help but feel a stab of pity as the child practically glows from her attentions.

Noticing that Naruto was no longer looking at her, she glanced at where Naruto was looking at. He was watching another boy happily wrestling with his father while the mother watches them on their picnic blanket.

Hearing him sigh, she turned towards Naruto, "What do having a family feels like?"

Her face grew somber as she answered, "It's a very good and happy feeling. You don't feel alone and helpless since you always have someone to lean on."

Naruto smile and turn back to her, "Yeah. I feel like that once, but it was only a dream."

Hikaru frowned at his statement; somehow the boy had looked so much older after that. Naruto didn't seem to notice, though, as he turned back towards the happy family, "Hikaru-san, you're not from around here are you."

It wasn't a question, "No, I suppose you're not. You don't look like you're from around here anyway. My obaa-chan wasn't also," His smile grew sadder as he continued, "She wasn't like the villagers; she wasn't mean to me and treats me very nicely. Obaa-chan took me off the streets and protected me. I-I was happy."

"Oh Naruto," Hikaru pulled the now sobbing boy to her chest.

"But then, Obaa-chan fell asleep two w-weeks ago and she never woke up. They w-won't let me s-see her, and they cover her up with d-dirt. I miss my Obaa-chan!"

Hikaru silently listened as she continued to soothe the poor child.

"Obaa-chan's i-imouto was a v-villager. She was a-always m-mean to me and she took over Oba-Obaa-chan's house. The sisters in the house tried to p-protect me, but they could only do s-so little. S-she threw me back i-into the street and forbids the s-sisters to see me ever a-again. Hikaru-san, I want m-my family b-back!"

She sighed as she tightened her arms around the boy. Life can be so cruel and unfair; it can take away your loved ones in an instant. It's even worse when one is so young and all alone. Of course, she already knew about the child's past, since like her sister she had done a background check on her orphan boy. Naruto had stayed in an orphanage for four years until he was thrown out. An old lady who had moved from the Rice country had opened up a geisha house in Konoha, and had took him off the streets.

She gently rocked the child as she asks him, "Naruto, do you want a family again?"

He looked up at her in confusion, "I- I mean, do you want a new family? I know that I can't replace what you've lost. But if you will give me a chance, I know that I will love you and am more than willing to take you."

The child in her arms hesitated, making her shoulders sagged as she thought that the child doesn't want her. But then the arms around her tightened and the head on her chest nodded, "I like you Hikaru-san. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you."

Looking up at Hikaru's now smiling face, he continued, "I want to be a part of your family, okaa-san."

At that, Hikaru cried at the name that her new son gave her; she had never known being called mother could make her feel so happy. All the while Naruto pulled from her arms and tried to calm her down as he thought that he had distressed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I know and I'm sorry. I'm a terrible procrastinator. This chapter is a bit of a rush, since I want to get to the action that should appear in the next chapter.


End file.
